


Sunrise

by Ravendor_Neera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Blissember 2020, Inspired baking, M/M, fanfiction plus bonus recipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendor_Neera/pseuds/Ravendor_Neera
Summary: My contribution for@wolfstars_and@kidovna's great Blissember 2020!Thank you for this initiative, it's great to read and see all the entries and art!
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10
Collections: Blissember 2020





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlwithacrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithacrown/gifts).



> My contribution for [@wolfstars_](https://www.instagram.com/wolfstars_/)  
> and [@kidovna](https://www.instagram.com/kidovna/) 's great Blissember 2020!
> 
> Thank you for this initiative, it's great to read and see all the entries and art!

**Blissember Day 13. BAKING**

_**Sunrise** _

Remus woke up to the smell of something sweet and low, mellow tunes coming from the kitchen.

It was still quite early, the sun rays filtered gently through the window panes. He was still sore from the moon of that night but curiosity won over tiredness this time and he got out of bed. As soon as he reached the stairs he recognised the smell as chocolate and smiled.

Merlin knows what Sirius might have come up with, this time.

When he entered the kitchen, he found Sirius humming to the music, bent over the oven. The kitchen was in the state of disarray and confusion that meant Sirius cooking, which he did well, luckily.

"Pads, what-"

"Moony!- Sirius turned, oven mitts and a small cake tin in his hands- you're already up?"

"I smelt chocolate," he replied, eyeing the cake tin. Sirius smiled.

"I should have known... Well, I wanted to bake you a surprise."

He put down the tin and opened the ring.

It was a small chocolate cake with pears on top.

"Well, you did! After a night out I thought you would sleep till late."

"Had an adrenaline rush... And I felt creative."

Sirius smiled and pushed the plate with the cake towards him. It looked delicious.

Another scent caught Remus attention.

"Is there cinnamon in this?"

"Oh yes..."

"And...- Remus leaned closer to smell- rum?"

"Hell yeah!"

Remus' eyes lit up. Sirius smiled, then stood still. They exchanged a long, fond look. The golden light of the morning was flooding the kitchen now, the only sound was the velvety voice of the woman singing from the radio.

Sirius's smile doubled and turned into a low chuckle.

"So, was this a good surprise?" He asked.

"Very! But I hope you didn't drink too much of my rum..." Remus eyed a stained glass, next to half a cup of coffee.

"The cake asked for more"

"Yes, the cake..." Remus repeated, vaguely.

Sirius grinned and reached over the kitchen counter to pull him in a kiss. He tasted rum and chocolate. Feeling both giddy and turned on, Remus vaguely registered the woman singing about surprises and mornings and time that never passed, as Sirius rounded the counter and pushed him to sit on it, standing in the space between his legs. Remus let himself forget about the night and welcome the sunrise and the smell of cinnamon in Sirius's hair.

##  **  
_Sunrise Surprise Cake_ **

> Wolfstar inspired baking session for Blissember 2020  
>    
>  Ingredients for a 18 cm large cake tin (for larger tins, double the quantity of each ingredient.

  * 100 gr flour
  * 100 gr dark chocolate
  * 70 gr butter (use margarine for dairy free version)
  * 70 gr sugar
  * 2 eggs
  * 1 pear (the Kaiser kind works better but any not too ripe pear will work)
  * 2 tbsp rum (if you don’t like the taste or don’t want alcohol, skip this or use a vial of rum flavour.)
  * 8 gr baking powder
  * ground cinnamon



Put on a nice, chill playlist.  
( _ **Sirius’ tip:**_ _“Listen, everything is better with music in background. And I mean: everything. *wink*)_  
  
Cut the pear in thin slices, soak them in rum and half a teaspoon of cinnamon and leave them soak.  
( _ **Sirius’ tip:**_ _“Don’t soak the pear in the rum flavour if you chose to keep it alcohol free. Just cut the slice and sprinkle them with cinnamon.)_  
  
Melt the chocolate and the butter on very low heat, stirring until you have a smooth cream. Then let it cool down.  
_(_ ** _Sirius’ tip_** _: “Do not boil it, don’t burn it. Also try not to taste too much of it. I know it’s hard but you need it for the cake!”)  
  
_Beat the eggs ad the sugar until fluffy. Add the cool melted chocolate cream and stir.   
( _ **Sirius’ tip**_ _:_ _”The chocolate cream must be at least lukewarm, but not hot or it will cook the eggs... trust me, I know...”_ )  
  
Sift in flour, then baking powder and two pinches of cinnamon. Drain the pear slices in a cup and pour the rum and cinnamon in the dough. Stir to mix it well.  
( **Sirius’ tip:** _“If you chose the alcohol free version, this is the time to add the vial of rum flavour. If you used real rum,_ ~~now pour yourself a glass and~~ _Remus get away from my recipe!!!_  
_  
Remus : I’ll lock the b****y cabinet, that’s my rum!_  
  
_(_ ** _Sirius’ tip:_** _“_ ~~ _Unlock the cabinet and pour yourself a glass, you are almost done and deserve one_~~ _also get your pirate boyfriend away from your notes”)_  
  
Pour the dough in a 18 cm large tin that you have previously greased.   
Decorate it with the slices of pear, gently pushing them down on the dough. Do not submerge them. 

Cook for 30-40 minutes in convection/fan oven at 175°C/347°F.  
For conventional ovens do 40 minutes at 180°C/356°F.

Let it cool a bit before slicing it.   
  
( _ **Sirius’ tip:**_ _“Check it with a toothpick, if it comes out clean the cake is ready, otherwise, leave it 5 minutes longer and check regularly.)_  
  
ENJOY!! 

**Author's Note:**

> See also [my Tumblr](https://here-is-thegreatmoon.tumblr.com/post/637400151722459136/blissember-13-baking-my-contribution-for) for a picture version
> 
> If you bake this, let me know what you think! I have a lot of fun making up recipes!


End file.
